


lucky (i'm in love)

by altarias (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 17:30:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2590124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/altarias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one in which Akaashi has a nightly battle with his boyfriends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lucky (i'm in love)

**Author's Note:**

> there was a number of angsty things i could've written for this, but i went with some cute fluff instead to rot your teeth out, hbd kelly !! ( •ॢ◡-ॢ)-♡

 Like clockwork, Akaashi wakes up to a backhand to the face around 3 in the morning. He knows it’s really not on purpose, really. Bokuto just _happens_  to move around a lot in his sleep, and _happens_  to wake Akaashi up at the same time, every night, the same way. It’s really just a coincidence.

 Akaashi knows sleeping next to Bokuto wouldn’t be so bad if there was room on his other side to scoot over. Unfortunately the rest of the bed was taken up by a large cat, whose insistence should’ve been the first clue to what a messy sleeper Bokuto was. It really doesn’t help much with Kuroo’s arms wrapped tightly around Akaashi’s waist, his head on Akaashi’s arm.

 He thinks, this situation would be a lot cuter if Bokuto didn’t move around so much, and he wasn’t in the middle sweating buckets because Kuroo has an absurd amount of body warmth for someone who gets cold easily. Also moving his arm to get some feeling back in it would be pretty nice right now.

 Feeling heavily defeated by both of his boyfriends, who aren’t even awake for these nightly battles, Akaashi removes Bokuto’s hand from his face, intertwining their fingers together. After placing a kiss upon his hand, Akaashi turns his head, his face meeting with head full of untamed hair. Trying his best to reach over with his free hand, Akaashi pushes what little he can out of the way, pressing a small kiss to Kuroo’s forehead.

 Ah, Akaashi thinks, there’s nothing in the world he wouldn’t trade for this, even if he’s always woken up in the rudest way.


End file.
